Talk:Monster Hunter 3
Alright lets have some bets! I BET Monster Hunter 3 will have a Triblos or a Tri-horned monster which will be Monster Hunter 3's flagship wyvern. Why? Why not!? -22:57, 17 October 2007 (UTC) *IF that is true then i would buy the game im already geting a wii hopefully they make it for we and it comes to america not like monster hunter 2! Sad moment around the world -November ,25,2007 *Don't worry it is confirmed that monster hunter 3 (tri whatever) will in fact be out for the wii and will be coming to America, due to the "American boom" thingie, hopes this helps, oh and the idea of there being a 3 horned wyvern would rock so hard! MonsterHunterJohn 03:33, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Actually the Flagship monster is a cool sea serpent called the Umi Dragon. Two things no three things im looking forward to The Boxart, The TGS08 Gameplay and possible new more reveling trailer of the game and the games actual release in the U.S. Also i dont care what anyone says its got Really kickarse graphics for a Wii Game.AkamulbasX 20:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) =Monsters= *Will this game have monsters like ucamulbas, espinas and yamatsukami? -PJCO *No one knows. PitchBlack696 20:54, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Its allways a possibility that capcom will keep all the old monsters and add new ones like with MH2.They added atleast 10 or 15 completely new monsters. But they also kept the old ones. Well one thing is for sure our old friends the fire wyverns are to be joining the hunt once more.AkamulbasX 20:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Anyone Else? Has anyone else noticed that each of the main Monster Hunter Games, MH, MH2, and MH#, all have a differant amount of monster icon things surrounding the names? Examples? Ok. In MH, there is a Rathalos grabbing the MH title, in MH2, there are two Kushalas behind the title, and in MH3, there appears to be the fatalis' behind the three. Vizard45 9:20, 1 October 2008 (UTC) I actually have noticed that. And its really a rathian behind the MH title and 3 sea serpents behind the MH3 title.AkamulbasX 22:59, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah have u seen the new MH3 Sea serpent vid.Thats so cool cant wait to fight it.AkamulbasX 23:01, 2 October 2008 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!!!! Just Saw the new trailer for MH3. I got to say i am really impressed with the graphics gamepley etc.By far the best looking Wii gane EVER!!!!!AkamulbasX 23:08, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Tears. I wasa practically about to burst into tears of joy over the stunning graphics and new monster designes. It's an all new hunting season. Vizard45 12:05, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Tell me about it. You can count on a more high quality version of the new trailer when TGS08 aires on G4. Then we get to see it clearly, but even now it looks AMAZING!AkamulbasX 20:11, 4 October 2008 (UTC) MHFO monsters isnt it possible that MH3 will have Monster Hunter Frontier monsters? because MHP2ndG appears to have two MHFO monsters currently on their debut but is it possible that MH3 will have Green/Orange Espinas, Black/silver Akura Vashimu & Azure Hypnock? Harith hunter 20:16, 5 October 2008 (UTC) Probably just their original forms, of course they might not add them at all. We will just have to wait and see.AkamulbasX 20:24, 5 October 2008 (UTC) New videos! *http://www.famitsu.com/event/tgs/2008/1218827_1829.html Pure awesome!. 4 hunters, underwater monster! is there a way to paste this videos right into the wiki?. Xariamaru 21:18, 9 October 2008 (UTC) http://www.famitsu.com/event/tgs/2008/__icsFiles/artimage/2008/10/09/tgs2008/monhunbunkatu.jpg Be prepared once you have this game next year Be sure to learn how to understand japanese before buying this game or else risk having trouble playing this game due to japanese language Harith hunter 08:25, 20 October 2008 (UTC)